Laney's Secret
by GrojbandandSoniclover
Summary: Corey got a bit suspicious by how Laney was acting. Getting texts, leaving early on band practices, and seems to be stopping to hang out with the band. Pretty soon he will find out what's going on. Once he finds out, will he accept it or break it? It's a love square or whatever it is. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: What's Up With Laney?

Corey's POV

We were jamming to the music and Trina complaining to us as usual.

I just strummed the last note on my guitar.

"That was wicked guys!" I said turning to my exhausted band mates.

"Yeah Corey. Let me just-" Kin said before crashing on his keyboard.

I walked past him and put my guitar on my guitar stand. I sat on the couch and closed my eyes.

"Wow, that was a long practice. I'm going to Belchies." Kon said walking near the garage door.

"Hold up, I wanna come! How about you, Lanes?" I asked Lanes. She was putting her bass guitar in her case.

"Sure, I would like to-" Lanes' phone dinged. She looked in her phone.

"On second thought, I got something important to go to." She checked her phone again. She laughed and text something back.

"Um, bye guys." She walked out the door with her texting.

"Uh, is it me or is Laney keeping something from us." I said looking back at Kon and a half awake Kin.

"Dude, you're just over thinking things. Maybe it was something like a family get together, or she has to get home." Kin said putting back his glasses after cleaning them.

"Yeah, right. Laughing and texting to your 'family get together' invitation."

"Just forget it. Lets to to Belchies for cheese fries!" Kon said. The twins ran out the garage with me walking behind.

**Hi guys! What?! Is this another fanfic?! Yes. Yes it is. **

**You're all going to know the love triangle or whatever it's called. It's a couple and two people are fighting to geat them to break up to get their lovers back. Oh, and sorry for a short first chapter. :| I was working on my 8th chapter of my LennyxLaney fanfic called,"Unexpected Love" Remember to review and ask questions. till next time, bye!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GROJBAND OR THE CHARACTERS. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Laney's Secret Unfolds

**Before I do anything, an awesome shout out to:  
LennyxLaney Gal! You're awesome and thank you for liking and reviewing my stories! :) Love you and everybody!**

Corey's POV

"Seriously, guys! Lanes _is_ hiding something from us, I can feel it!" I said to the twins.

"Corey calm down. It might be something important that she needs to go to." Kin said as he put a couple of cheese fries in his mouth.

"Yeah, dude. Just chill" Kon said passing me some cheese fries.

"I just feel like Lanes keeping something from us." I said looking down.

THE NEXT DAY TRANSITION

It's 3:00 and band practice has been going on for thirty minutes already.

"Hold up guys." Lanes said as we stopped playing. Her phone was ringing.

"Hello? Oh, hey! Yeah, really? Cool! I'll be there at 3:20. Yeah, love you too." Lanes hung up the phone.

"Um, who were you talking to, Lanes?" I asked.

"Just someone. Hey, can I leave early today Core?" Lanes asked me.

"Why?"

"Well, I just need too."

"Fine. You can go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"K. Bye, guys!" Just like that, she ran out the garage door.

"Guys, she is keeping something from us."

"C'mon, Corey. She's not keeping anything." Kin said.

"Oh yeah? She stopped hanging out with us most of the time, she's starting to leave band practices early, and she won't even tell me who's she talking to."

"Whatever. You're just paranoid."

LATER

Since we don't have our bassist here, we spent most of our time watching tv. Then, something came up.

"Hi. I'm Buzz Newsworthy. Chance Happening will give you the news."

"Thank you, Buzz. There's a concert for the band called The Newmans. It's at 5:00 and you won't want to miss it."

"That rots! A concert for the Newmans is on the NEWS?" Kin said.

"Maybe we could go up against them in this concert." I smirked. Kin and Kon did so too.

"Wait. But what about Laney?" Kon asked.

"Maybe we could find her before we could win." I joked. "But for reals, we could find her before we could go up against them."

LATER AT THE CONCERT TRANSITION

Me, Kin, and Kon were at the concert. We were trying to find Laney before the concert started, but there was no luck. And the concert was half finished, so we all decided to make fun of the concert instead.

"Man, they stink." Kin said.

"Yeah, I know." I said. I was looking at the band and noticed that Lenny or Lennerd or whatever his name was just winked at someone.

"Go Lenny!" I heard a familiar voice say. I went through the crowd of cheering people until I saw who was cheering; Laney.

I decided not to show myself. Not now. I hid behind people and watched Laney. She was cheering for a Newman. Gross. When the concert finished, Lanes ran outside and Lenny chasing close behind. I followed.

"Lenny, that was an awesome concert you put out there!" Lanes said.

"Thanks, glad you can make it."

"Lenny! The heck are you?" I heard what I believe Carrie called out.

"Quick! Hide!" Laney said. Lenny hid behind a tree. Carrie came.

"Uh, Lamey? Like, What are you doing here ?"

"Nothing. Don't call me Lamey. It's Laney."

"Whatever. I'm trying to find Lenny." Carrie walked away. I think Lenny is keeping this from Carrie, too.

"Is she gone?" Lenny asked.

"Yeah."

"Good." Lenny cupped his hand on Laney's cheek. He leaned in and started to kiss her. I was boiling with anger inside of me. I wanted to jump out of this bush and punch Lenny dead on the face.

"Lenny, I was waiting the whole day to kiss you again." Laney said.

"Since I'm free for now, you wanna come hang at my place?" Lenny asked Lanes.

"Sure!" Lanes said. Lenny then picked her up bridal style and started carrying her to his house.

I stood up from the bush as I saw him run off with my Lanes.

"Grrrrr!" I growled and punched a small tree. It cracked.

I was really angry. I wanted to kill Lenny. And another thing, why would Laney go out with a fucking Newman?!

I walked over to Kin and Kon.

"Uh, dude, you look pissed." Kin said.

"Dude, I am pissed!" I yelled.

"What happened?" Kon asked.

"Just come. I'll tell you back at the garage." I said.

**CLIFFHANGER!  
Anyways, how do you like this chapter? Just tell me in the reviews! I'm happy to read them! Remember to ask questions and I could happily answer them! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Corey's Obvious Anger

**Another thing I want to say I'm now doing shout outs! :)  
now, on with the story! XD**

Corey's POV

I was storming back to my garage as a set of confused twins followed me behind. I decided that we shouldn't go to the garage. Trina will just record me saying this stuff, then she'll post it on YouTube or something. I know that because of her first attempt from before.

"Stop." I said stopped the twins.

"Seriously, tell us what's bothering you dude. You look like you're going to explode." Kin said.

**(Thank You for your suggestion for this chapter, LennyxLaney gal!)**

"This is whats up. In the concert, I saw something putrid and disgusting that someone did to Lanes!"

"WHAT? WHAT?" The twins said in unison.

"It involves a NEWMAN!"

"Gasp!" The twins said. "What did that Newman do?!"

"He, he... WAS FUCKING MAKING OUT WITH HER!" I said with a growl.

"LEN-NERD?!"

"Yes! Yes fucking Len-nerd Sill!" I was so fucking angry! Thinking about that moment made me boil inside.

"Corey! Lets go!" Kin said as he and Kon pulled me down the street and into my garage and closed the door.

"Guys? The hell!" I yelled at them.

"Act natural!" Kin said as he got on the couch and gets a physics book and pretend to read it. I decided to go with Kin and Kon's act.

"Hey guys!" Lanes said opening the garage door. Ok. Now I see why we need to act natural.

"Oh, hey Lanes. Where were you?"

"I was at the, uh, mall! Yeah, with my mom." Lanes said.

"Ok. Did anyone else go with you?"

"No, j-just my mom."

"Oh, okay." I said in an angry and sarcastic tone.

"Core, are you oka-"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I didn't see anything!" I said angrily.

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Oh, just asking, did you hear the Newmans concert?"

"Um, no . . ."

"Oh, okay. And another thing, did you meet someone new? Or being with someone familiar?" I said sounding angrier and angrier each second.

"Um, Core. I think I'll be going." Lanes said heading back to the door.

"Why you leaving? You just got here."

"I know, but I gotta go. I just came to say hi." Lanes ran out the door.

"Corey, that was terrible right there." Kin said. "Why didn't you tell her?"

"Because! I don't want her to think I'm a stalker! And plus, I can't tell her to just break up with him!" I said.

"You got a point. Anyways, we'll leave you alone for some you time." Kin and Kon left. I decided to take a walk to think things through.

I was at the park thinking of Laney and that motherfucker.

"FUCK LENNY! HE'S DATING MY LANES!" I yelled. Shit. That was a mistake. Carrie was just walking by.

"WHAT!?" Carrie yelled, wide eyed.

**EPIC AND/OR AWESOME CLIFFHANGER!  
Finished this chapter! Man, I sound like my girly personality, which is not me. I'm more like Laney, except for short red hair. I have Really long black hair. Anyways, review and tell me what you think! And credit to LennyxLaney gal! Bye! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Try A Way To Break. . .

Corey's POV

"What?!" Carrie nearly screamed. "When in hell did Lenny go out with that bassist?!"

"I dunno. But I just found out that they were dating today." I said.

"No, wait. I know what you're doing. You're trying to side track me into something else so I will get lost in my music. Lenny will never date Lamey." She crossed her arms. "Plus, you don't have proof."

True. She won't believe anything in her damn head until she saw evidence. I was thinking until I heard laughter.

"Come!" I said. I grabbed her arm and pulled her behind a bush with me.

"Ew, Riffin! You touched me-" I put my hand over her mouth before she could say anything else.

"Shhh, look."

"Really?" Lanes said in between laughs.

"Yeah! Kim was working on an invention and then it exploded everywhere!" Lenny said putting an arm around Lanes.

I looked at Carrie and she gritted her teeth. I could tell she was pissed, and so was I.

They sat down on a bench across from where we were hiding. Shit. I can't move until they're gone.

"So, what now?" Lanes asked.

"How about this?" Lenny started to kiss Lanes.

Carrie was about to scream until I covered her mouth again.

"But, Corey. He is kissing her!" Carrie whispered after I put down my hand.

"I know. This is what I was talking about."

We looked back at them, and Lenny is now working his way to Laney's neck. Laney groaned with pleasure. Lenny pulled away and smirked. He just gave her a hickey.

"Hey, I gotta leave. My mom wants me home in five minutes." He said getting up.

"No, already?" Lanes got up too.

"But hey, we could meet tomorrow. I'll pick you up after your band practice." Lenny said spreading out his arms, ready for a hug.

"Ok. See you, sweetie." Lanes said taking his hug offer.

When they walked different directions, Carrie got up and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK LENNY?!" I was glad no one heard that.

"Urg! We have to break them apart." Carrie said.

"How?"

"I don't know!"

"Hmmm."

There was silence until Carrie spoke.

"I've already got an idea!"

"Really? What is it."

"I'm going to tell you tomorrow. Just don't tell anyone else if you already did"

Carrie turned and ran away. I turned and walked towards my house.

Whatever this 'plan' is, I hope it'll help me get my Lanes back.

**Soooooo sorry for the long wait and this short chapter! I have a LOT of school work but I promise to update more sooner! But review and tell me what you think! Bye! C:**


End file.
